Solo regreso por ti
by Akino Tsuki 1306
Summary: -Lo siento- -GUÁRDATE TUS DISCULPAS PARA QUIEN LAS QUIERA-; lo había perdido todo ya antes de eso, pero...¿ahora tú también?, no te culpo, después de todo, ¿quien podría querer a la persona que mató a la mujer que amas?.sasuxsaku ikuxsasu. lean xfa
1. De nuevo en casa

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lean esta historia, al ser la primera que publico, no estoy muy segura del resultado, pero….eso lo deciden ustedes

**DEJO CLARO QUE NARUTO****NO ME PERTENECE**, sino al respetable **KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

También decir, que la narradora de la historia es un personaje que yo inventé, así que no se extrañen si no la conocen.

_Amor, una palabra capaz de mover montañas, capaz de lo imposible, sin embargo, salió de mi vocabulario cuando "aquello" paso, donde lo perdí todo, incluso a…….."Él"_

**Capítulo 1: De nuevo en casa **

_La historia del guerrero que regresa a casa, ¿cómo es que se me hace tan indicada para este momento? ; Años han pasado de que me fui, 12, si mal no recuerdo, pero….este lugar no cambia nada. Parada enfrente de la entrada principal, pero no me animo a poner un pie dentro, regresé por una razón, solo para verlo "a él ", pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿él me recordará? ¿Me seguirá queriendo? ¿cómo me recibirá?, no sé, debí haberlo considerado antes _–_YA ES TARDE PARA PENSAR EN ESO, ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-_ ni mi mente me dejaba tranquila, suerte que solo ya la podía escuchar, porque si no sus gritos hubieran despertado a media Konoha.

Me armé de valor y me decidí a entrar, pero……..mmm, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que se vea muy bien que una desconocida entre tan campante por la puerta….a la media noche…. vestida completamente de negro….ocultando su cara bajo una gabardina… ¿? ; EN QUE RAYOS PENSABA. -estúpida- me reproché yo misma en un susurro, obvio, los centinelas no me iban a dejar entrar así, PERO NO VOY A MOSTRAR MI CARA, no señor, no caeré tan bajo

– mejor me colaré por alguno de los muros-pensé, si, buena idea.

Caminé lo más lento que me fue posible, para hacer tiempo, no me decido, aunque pensé que jamás iba a volver a sentirlo…TENÍA MIEDO; aunque el lugar no haya cambiado nada, el tiempo pasó, la gente SÍ cambia, creo que nadie me recuerda, no queda ya ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un poderoso clan, MI CLAN, cuando pasa el tiempo, cosas que se creen eternas, quedan enterradas en recuerdos, y los recuerdos, en el pasado. A la gente no le importó, me dejaron sola, sola en una vida que día a día se vuelve más dura, no lo niego, agradezco eso, porque…eso me hizo fuerte, me valí por mí misma, abandone este lugar, el que alguna vez fue mi hogar, y tome el sendero que me marcó el destino, aquel que ahora me trae de regreso aquí.

Llegué pronto al muro Este de Konoha, de un solo salto lo pasé y comencé a caminar, pareciera que cada rincón de esta ciudad guardara una parte de mi, mis piernas se movían por propia voluntad, se sabían de memoria el camino a lo que alguna vez fue la cas principal del que fue el segundo clan más poderoso de Konoha: EL CLAN SENKU

No recuerdo lo que pasó, mi familia pasó, en una noche, de 500 miembros a….UNO, YO FUI LA ÚLTIMA, LO QUE QUEDÓ, por haber ido a visitarlo a "_el_", es que sigo viva, lastima, que a él le pasó lo mismo, al misma noche, segura estoy de que fue la misma persona, pero eso ya no me importa. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había llegado, mmm….no puedo negar que ya me lo esperaba, pero aún así me lleve una gran desilusión. Todo estaba en ruinas.

Me pasé toda la noche reuniendo los maderos que aún servían y armando otra casa con ellos, me gusto el resultado, aunque la casa quedo muchísimo más pequeña que la original, pero…mejor eso que nada. Entré, era bastante acogedor, pero demasiado vacío, bueno, un toque femenino no le vendría mal, solo era cuestión de conseguir unos cuantos muebles y punto. Pero…..eso podía esperar a mañana ¿no?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amaneció más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, desperté un tanto confundida al no reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba; recordé y sonreí, estaba EN CASA, regresé para ya no irme, pero, aún me quedaban algunos trámites pendientes, salí a comprar algunas cosas para desayunar y después me dirigí a la oficina del Hokage, je, aún recuerdo a aquel viejo que pretendía ser recto y serio cuando en realidad era un pervertido de primera. Me detuve en seco, y mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, es verdad, hace algunos años me enteré de que el Hokage había muerto defendiendo Konoha de una invasión de una tal aldea del sonido (de la cual, por cierto, jamás había escuchado nada) aliada con Suna. También escuche que casi de inmediato ya habían elegido a otro Hokage, me entró curiosidad, así que apuré el paso; claro, también lo hice para evitar la miradas de todos eso curiosos que me veían como bicho raro, se que han de pensar _"que le pasa a esta, es verano y ella toda cubierta"_, no me importa lo que piensen, pero son molestas esas miradas.

Entre a la torre y subí las escaleras, llegué a lo que supongo seria la oficina del Hokage y toque la puerta tres veces; la curiosidad me mataba, ¿quién sería el nuevo Hokage? .Escuche del interior que alguien decía "entre", pero hubo algo raro, ¿escuche mal o había sido una voz de mujer?, entre y miré, en la oficina se encontraba una kunoichi de pelo…. ¿ROSA?, bueno, quien entiende a los adolescentes de Konoha, son raros, también se encontraba la ayudante del Hokage, que por alguna razón se me hacía MUY familiar, pero…..mire al escritorio y sentí que me daba un paro cardiaco ¿KONOHA HABÍA ELEGIDO A UNA MUJER PARA EL CARGO DE HOKAGE?, bueno, eso en otras circunstancias me habría hecho sentir orgullosa pero lo que si no pude concebir fue que…..KONOHA LA HABÍA ELEGIDO A ELLA, ¡¡¡TSUNADE!!!, ESA VIEJA LOCA QUE SE MANTENIA DE VEINTE, QUE SE EMBORRACHABA, QUE IBA A CASINOS TODAS LAS NOCHES Y LOS ESTAFABA A TODOS, ¿ACASO KONOHA SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCA?.

Lo que pasó después creo que ninguna de las otras dos presentes podrá olvidar jamás: Tsunade me reconoció, la ira brotó como si de volcán en erupción se tratase y corrió hacia mí con todo su chakra concentrado en su puño derecho, reí internamente, patético, no pudo haber sido más fácil, atrapé su puño en el aire con la mano izquierda y con la otra apresé su brazo y la lancé contra la pared, la cual atravesó, solo el golpe de la pared del corredor pudo detenerla. Las otras dos quedaron en estado de shock, me pareció que incluso dejaron de respirar. Me miraron aterradas y esperaron a que alguien rompiera el intenso silencio que se concentro en la torre.

-JAJAJA, veo que sigues siendo tan impulsiva como siempre, Tsunade- su nombre lo dije en tono de burla, lo cual la hizo rabiar, por Kami, como me gustaba hacerla enfadar. Como pudo, se levanto del suelo y volvió a correr hacia mí con su puño cargado de chakra – serás estúpida- le dije molesta de su patética insistencia, deje que el golpe pasara de largo, con mi mano derecha apresé su muñeca, y con la izquierda le conecté un gancho al estómago; escupió sangre y calló de bruces al suelo, inconsciente –sabes que eso es mala idea y aún así lo haces, realmente eres demasiado estúpida, por eso nunca me has podido ganar- miré a las otras dos, mas pálidas que la muerte, debe ser nuevo para ellas que maestra sea derrotada tan fácilmente –Tu eres Shizune ¿verdad?- dije señalando a la pelinegra, que incapaz aún de decir palabra alguna me contesto asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿Tsunade te ha enseñado jutsus médicos?- ella volvió a asentir - ¿Y a ti?- pregunte señalando esta vez a la pelirrosa. –h…hhhii…hi- respondió ella con un tartamudeo, bueno, al menos ella si pudo hablar. – Bueno, entonces ayúdenme aquí, no puede quedarse todo el día inconsciente, ¿verdad?- dije con ironía, las dos corrieron hacia Tsunade, realizaron unos cuantos sellos, y con su chakra médico curaron a Tsunade lo más rápido que pudieron. Poco a poco ella fue despertando, incorporándose dificultosamente por el intenso dolor en el abdomen, me miro, predije sus intensiones y la tome de la cabeza, impidiendo que se levantara, manteniéndola sentada en el piso, humillada, DERROTADA.

- TE MATARÉ ¡¡¡MALDITA!!!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. No pude evitar reír, que patético, ¿de verdad creía que podría?, sus ojos contenían tanta ira que si las miradas mataran, tendría que poner una tumba para cada habitante de Konoha, me calme porque la risa estaba haciendo que me faltara el oxígeno. –Me gustaría ver eso- dije con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad que ella no pudo ver gracias a una máscara que llevaba puesta, la cual solo dejaba ver mis ojos, más negros que la misma noche, que en ese momento tenían un brillo asesino que la hacía temblar. Me miro con impotencia y desvió la vista, avergonzada de sí misma, derrotada.

Vaya acababa de regresar, y otra vez problemas.

Je, bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de Fan-Fiction que escribo, ojalá les guste. ¿Reviews?


	2. Rivalidad

Eh aquí el segundo capítulo (que por cierto el primero no me gusto demasiado) de la primera historia que…

**INNER: JAJAJA, ¿no te gustó?, y eso que tú lo escribiste**

Yo: -CÁLLATE, NO PODRIAS POR UNA VEZ EN NUESTRA VIDA MANTENER TU MOLESTA E IMAGINARIA BOCA CERRADA

**INNER: BUENO, ya no te enojes, además, no puedes culparme, después de todo yo soy tu ^-^**

Yo: -_maldición, tiene razón._

**INNER: Obvio, si yo soy tú es lógico que siempre tenga razón**

Yo: XD, ^-^, si verdad

Esta historia (o al menos el final) fue inspirada por una amiga mía de ecuador

**INNER: Si, una que esta tan loca como tú, nada mas por eso**

Yo: Ejem, ejem, te recuerdo que tu eres yo. Ò-Ó

**INNER: Enserio ya debo aprender a cerrar mi bocota TTOTT**

Basta ya, los dejo con la historia

**Capitulo 2: Rivalidad**

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac…el silencio que se había formado en aquella torre (aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma) me estaba poniendo nerviosa, además, aquella mirada de desprecio que me dirigía Tsunade no mejoraba mucho que digamos aquella situación, y realmente, el sonido de aquel maldito reloj de pared me estaba sacando de mis casillas._

-Muy bien, Senku, ahórrate cualquier excusa patética y dime qué demonios haces aquí- Me espeto Tsunade con una voz tan autoritaria, que incluso debo admitir que hubiera logrado intimidarme, de no ser, claro, que yo sabía que ella me tenía miedo. Aún así, agradecí bastante que haya cortado aquel silencio, porque, juro por mi honor de kunoichi, que si seguía escuchando aquel Tictac, me ensañaría con ese reloj y no quedaría contenta hasta que escuchara sus últimos Tics (N/A: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?, enserio que si debí tener alguna experiencia traumática con algún reloj de manecillas en mi infancia, LOS ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS).

-VAYAAAAAA, pero que carácter el tuyo Tsunade- dije con un tinte inocente en mi voz- todo nada mas por un par de rasguñitos, pero bueno, ¿ahora el Hokage insulta a cualquiera que se presente a su puerta?, bueeeeeeeno, debo admitir, que no se puede esperar más de una vieja loca como tu- jaja, ahora si la había sacado de sus casillas, mi pasatiempo favorito, pero realmente me sorprendió el hecho de que no me atacara, y en vez de eso, la veía reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad, tratando de no gritar y amenazarme de muerte como hacía siempre que me veía, tal parece que ser Hokage si le había dado un poco de madurez (Siiiiii, madurez que consiguió hasta los cincuenta y muchos), pero a fin de cuentas madurez- bueno, ¿preguntas porque estoy en tu oficina concretamente, o por qué estoy Konoha?- pregunté olvidándome de la burla

-Ambas, explícate- me ordenó

-Pues las dos cosas tienen la misma y simple explicación, Tsunade- dije con toda seriedad, y, ante la impresionada mirada de Tsunade, mis ojos se opacaron con dos lágrimas que simplemente no pude contener, había tanto que decir, tantas cosas que yo había callado y guardado en mi corazón, algo tan complejo, que solo podía explicarse con 5 palabras- Yo…simplemente…volví a casa- dije, y esta vez no me burlaba, no sonreía y la hablaba con toda la sinceridad que quedaba en mi corazón, y ella lo sabía, así como también sabía que si no lo dijera enserio, jamás habría mostrado semejante signo de debilidad, como lo eran mis lágrimas, frente de ella, ambas éramos muy orgullosas, y raras veces nos dábamos el lujo de expresar lo que sentíamos a alguien. La expresión de su rostro se ablando tanto, que al parecer incluso ella se sorprendió. –Tsunade, no me interesas si seas tú o alguien más el que dirija esta villa- dije con los ojos aún anegados en lágrimas, que silenciosas caían por mi rostro, como muestra de sinceridad que no me molestaba en ocultar- yo…solo quiero regresar a casa- dije sosteniéndole la mirada, para que viera ella misma en mis ojos que hablaba muy enserio.

Por desgracia, la magia acabó, volví a la realidad y fui consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, las talle con el borde de mi manga y me frote los ojos, mitigando a las otras que amenazaban con brotar- También es por eso que estoy aquí, vengo a realizar cualquier trámite que sea necesario para hacer legal mi estadía aquí, porque, supongo que después de 12 años de ausencia ya no se me considera parte de Konoha, ¿o sí?- pregunté, aunque no muy notoriamente, con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Tienes razón, ya no- me dijo con un aire de superioridad que por un momento me heló la sangre- y realmente, no veo una razón para aceptarte de regreso en Konoha-sonrió malignamente y me miró, yo estaba paralizada, y mi mente simplemente no podía asimilar aquellas palabras, podría partirle la cara a Tsunade por haber dicho eso, pero sabía, tan bien como ella, que si no me aceptaba por las buenas, simplemente no lo haría y punto. Lentamente fui saliendo de mi letargo y la miré, mis ojos había perdido por completo toda la sensatez que había mostrado momentos atrás, siendo sustituidos por el más grande desdén, odio y rencor que se pudiera expresar con una mirada, me miró, sus facciones se mantenían firmes, casi como si estuvieran talladas en roca, pero sus ojos la delataban, estaba aterrada, y eso me lleno de una maligna satisfacción, me puse de pie bruscamente, tirando la silla en la que había permanecido sentado por lo que se me hacía ya muy buen rato, las otras dos se tensaron al máximo y se pusieron en guardia, dispuestas a atacarme si era necesario, pero eso me impidió golpear violentamente el escritorio de Tsunade, el cual no resistió mi fuerza y se partió en dos, mire a Tsunade a los ojos y le dije, con un susurro tan amenazante y aterrador, que ni yo misma reconocí mi voz- mira, Tsunade, no me importa si te gusta o no, pero Konoha, es mi hogar, cuyos líderes me quitaron a mi familia, cuyos habitantes me abandonaron a mi suerte cuando me quedé sola, pero mi hogar, el lugar que me vio nacer, crecer, perder lo más preciado para mi, y después marchar, y ahora me ve regresar, y créeme Tsunade, que sin importar lo que digas o lo que hagas, yo regresé para no irme nunca más, porque este es mi hogar, el lugar por el que estoy dispuesta a dar hasta mi vida sin importar el pasado.- dije yo, hablando con tanta seguridad, que todas las presentes se quedaron pasmadas, miré con aún más intensidad los ojos de Tsunade, buscando indicios de temor o inseguridad, cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver que apenas y podía contener la risa, me sentí ofendida, realmente ofendida, y al darse cuenta las otras de la respuesta de Tsunade hacía mis palabras, también.-Vaya, vaya, ahhhhh, Ikuri, puede que te odie con toda mi fuerza, pero no puedo negar que tu hogar es Konoha, solo alguien que realmente pertenezca a esta aldea posee semejante voluntad de fuego como la tuya- dijo mirándome a los ojos, entonces recordé, esa Tsunade siempre con sus pruebas de valía, la miré, fingiendo confusión, ya sabíamos lo que venía, y ante los incrédulos ojos de las otras dos presentes, Tsunade y yo comenzamos a reírnos frenéticamente, tanto que ella no pudo evitar doblarse del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el abdomen, producto de tanta risa, y, bueno, también un poco por el hecho de que hace unos minutos la golpee casi con todas mis fuerzas.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, Tsunade, enserio que esta vez lograste engañarme, pero, oye, no tenías porque ser tan cruel, jaja, aún así, no me puedes negar que yo también te di un buen susto ehh-dije yo ya un poco más calmada, la máscara ocultaba la gran sonrisa que se había grabado en mi cara, mientras Tsunade intentaba también recobrar compostura.

-Je, no te lo niego, la verdad, yo nunca había sentido el horror de verte tan molesta- dijo ella con una mueca en la cara, que la verdad no pude descifrar- después de todo, parce que nosotras no hemos cambiado tanto ehh?- dijo con una media sonrisa que me recordó los viejos tiempos, que bueno que aquellos lazos que creímos que se habían cortado de golpe hace años, no estaban del todo perdidos, y en realidad, aunque mi grandísimo ego no me permitiera aceptarlo, Tsunade había sido la primera gran amiga de mi vida, y digo AMIGA, porque, aparte de ella, tuve un amigo, solo un amigo, el único y mas grande amor de mi vida, y el único motivo (o al menos eso creía yo) por el que había regresado

-"¿Qué rayos les pasa a estas locas?"-le susurro la pelirrosa, cuyo nombre no sabía aún, a Shizune.

-"Ni idea"- respondió ella con gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.


	3. Ya no estoy a la deriva

Bn, bn, al fin, eh aquí el 3er capítulo de la hasta ahora más desagradable y corta historia que he escrito en mi vida…

**INNER:-¿CONQUE SIGUES SUBESTIMANDOTE, EHH?**

YO:-¿PODRIAS DE UNA _ _ _ _ VEZ DEJAR DE MOLESTARME?

**TRISTE INNER:-BUEEEENO, ya, tampoco es como para que me grites TT-TT, ya no me quieres, MALAAAAAAAA, snif, snif, yo, que te he hecho compañía todos estos años, y ahora me tratas asiiii, no es justoooooo T.T**

, NOOOOOOOOOO, PERDOOOOONAME, es que me siento medio malita y ando de un humor que………mejor ni te digo

**INNER:-OK, lo entiendo, temo…¿ya no me vas a gritar?**

YO:-no, te doy mi palabra de escritora con esperanzas de convertirse en kunoichi

**INNER:-OKII, que bn, volveremos a ser amigas ******

YO:-emmmmmmmm, si, pero, a los pocos lectores que tengo (si es que tengo alguno) no les interesan mis desordenes emocionales, así que ya hay que dejarlos leer

**INNER:-iosh, me conformo con eso ******

**Capitulo 3: Ya no estoy a la deriva…**

_Tiempo, amargo placer de la vida, que nos entrega poco a poco nuestro día a día…yo aún sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué?, porque ahora que vuelvo a tener una hogar, amigos, he dejado de vagabundear, ¿por qué me SIGO sintiendo sola?, debe ser, porque a fin de cuentas…"me sigue faltando él"._

Habían pasado a lo mucho tres meses desde mi regreso a la villa, y en tan poco tiempo todo había cambiado radicalmente, había recuperado de Tsunade más confianza de la que me habría imaginado, pero…no por ello la suficiente como hubiera querido. Esa vieja loca hizo algo que la verdad no la hubiera creído capaz de hacer: ...ME MANDÓ DEVUELTA A LA ACADEMIA NINJA, ESA VIEJA BRUJA ME MANDO A ESTUDIAR CON UN MONTÓN DE NIÑATOS A LOS QUE MÍNIMO LES LLEVABA 10 A ÑOS DEDIFERENCIA, pero…jajajajajajajaja, ojalá hubieran visto la cara de la vieja , cuando los viejitos esos que, según mi parecer, son los líderes de las marionetas que son los Hokages, le dijeron que esa no era forma de tratar a la última y soberana descendiente del clan Senku, bueno, debo admitir que de aquello lo único que me gustó de aquello, fue la cara que puso Tsunade; cierto, quería respeto, pero quería ganármelo por mí misma, no porque alguien me tenga compasión o solo por ser parte de algo que había quedado medio olvidado, odiaba a las personas que sabían quién era, sobre todo porque me trataban casi como de la realeza, no sé, quizá era para halagarme o para hacerme sentir bien…lo cual no era necesario, me sentía muy bien siendo una persona cualquiera, mejor aún si me trataban como basura, eso me hacía sentir mejor, porque era lo único que conocía, la única forma en la que la gente había convivido conmigo, así que era lo que quería, ¿sería por eso que me agrada tanto molestar a Tsunade?....quizá.

Bien, el hecho, es que desde mi regreso al "hogar", todo se había puesto patas arriba, tanto así, que la mismísima Tsunade me había ascendido directamente a ANBU, ignorando por completo el hecho de que en el tiempo que viví aquí no llegué ni a convertirme en Gennin cuando iba a la academia, pero como todo lo bueno que hacía ella por mí, tenía un lado malo, YO ERA SU ANBU PERSONAL, ¡¡¡SU GUARDAESPALDAS!!! , bueno, no era tan malo después de todo, era agradable la sensación de poder, el saber que de cierta forma su vida estaba en mis manos 3, pero…poco me importa eso ahora.

Llegué a mi casa, completamente exhausta después de haber acompañado a Tsunade a un viaje a Suna, que se empeño en lograr en solo 1 día, lo cual, ERA IMPOSIBLE, pero ya ven, para Tsunade ni lo imposible es imposible; corriendo a todo lo que daban nuestros pies, incluyéndole el chakra que lográbamos acumular en las plantas, llegamos allá en 15 horas, lo cual, era un récord considerando que la gente con un poquito de cordura y de sentido común, tardaban 3 días, pero bueno, tan pronto llegamos, ella solo entrego unos cuantos papeles al Kazekage (que eran de tanta importancia que no se le podían confiar a nadie más que al Hokage, porque otra razón creen que fue ella), y…de nuevo a la carrera; incluso tratándose de mí, sinceramente me sorprendió que me quedarán fuerzas para sostenerme en pie, y aún más para llegar, medio a rastras, a mi casa.

Me tiré al sofá con pesadez, esperando que el sueño me invadiera, por desgracia no lo hizo, y realmente, a estas alturas ya no me podía sorprender de nada, todo era demasiado extraño, debía ser sobretodo a que había pasado más de la mitad de mi corta vida fuera de este lugar, de pueblo en pueblo, esperando desde hace tres años encontrarme con "_él" _de casualidad, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico prodigio del clan, claro después de su hermano "Itachi", ESE MALDITO, lo pagará, por lo que nos hizo, a él y a mí, pero a pesar de todo, Itachi no me importaba en absoluto, después de todo, sabía que el propio Sasuke se encargaría de él; aunque, no sé, yo siempre había sido amiga de la familia principal de los Uchiha, conocía a Itachi tanto o más como lo hacía Sasuke, o...eso creíamos los dos.

Aún así siendo todo eso un hecho para mí, desde aquella "tragedia", yo siempre me había puesto a pensar "_en el mañana_", mi futuro, plañendo día a día, con lujo de detalle, todo lo que haría en el futuro, pero ahora, por más que lo intentara no podía, o no quería; estaba confundida, nunca me había pasado nada igual, siempre aquellas pesadillas sobre el porvenir me arrebataban el sueño despiadadamente, pero ahora, lo que me lo arrebataba era el mero hecho de que ahora no las veía, y eso era aún más estresante.

Me cansé de pensar, y rendida ante mis impulsos, me decidí a darme una ducha caliente, mmm…comúnmente me gustaban las duchas frías, para estar despierta y rendir más, pero ahora solo quería rendirme al sueño, y esperaba no despertar hasta dentro de una semana; me quité la máscara (N/A: creyeron que se me olvidaba eso ¿no?, jeje, PUES NO) y me quité tranquilamente el uniforme ANBU, tratando de descansar un poco, aunque al final me tuve que apresurar porque de tanta calma me estaba quedando dormida medio desnuda, me envolví con una toalla y me dirigí al baño para tomar mi buen merecido descanso.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, que bien se siente esto, hace años que no estaba así de cansada- dije metiendo todo mi cuerpo en la bañera, llena casi hasta el tope, de agua caliente, al principio me sentí un poco mareada, me estaba sofocando, no estaba acostumbrada al agua caliente, pero poco a poco se me fue pasando y me fui relajando, relajando, relajando, sentía mis párpados pesados, relajando, relajando….

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sentía nauseas, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me ardían el pecho, la garganta y la nariz, no podía sentir bien mi cuerpo, y si lo hacía, cada movimiento que hacía, por muy pequeño que fuera, me dejaba completamente exhausta, no quería moverme, pero no hacerlo me desesperaba, por lo cual lo hacía, y me arrepentía de inmediato de haberlo hecho. No había abierto los ojos, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, era casi como si mis párpados estuvieran pegados, me pasaban demasiado como para abrirlos, al final…me rendí, entregue mi cuerpo al dolor para que pronto pasara, me recosté de lado e instintivamente abracé mi almohada…un momento, ¿Cuándo me metí en la cama?, de hecho, ¿Cuándo salí de la bañera?, no recuerdo haberlo hecho, ¿estaba soñando?, mmm…no creo, no había visto nada aún, pero todo se sentía demasiado real, y eso me bastaba para entender que, fuera lo que fuera, sueño no era, eso me estaba asustando, así que hice lo mejor que podía hacer, reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y…

Abrí los ojos

Si, sé que me pasé con esto, pero bueno, estoy muy corta de inspiración, supongo que ya sabrán lo que pasó ¿no?, si lo entienden que bueno, si no ya se ch… se esperan al siguiente capítulo

Ahora, ya saben, la pregunta del millón

¿Reviews?


End file.
